Coming Home
by cinderella9056
Summary: Brenda comes home to Beverly Hills with a serial killer after her. Brandon and her friends are shocked to learn Brenda is no actress like they thought but a FBI agent. When Brenda is offered a job in LA, will she take it? Will she come home for good? If she does what will happen between her and Dylan? What does her family and friends think of how she is now? Pleas R&R


COMING HOME

A disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any characters you recognize

A/N: I know this is a long chapter but I couldn't decide where to end it. I know that this is different from what most write about Brenda and Dylan but I decided to go in a different direction please review so I know if you like this or not. I am publishing this with only having one chapter done which I usually have two or three at a minimum done so I can see if anyone is interested in this romantic suspense about Brenda, Dylan and the gang. So please review so I know rather you want me to continue with this one or not.

PROLOGUE

Brenda ran into her house knowing she didn't have much time. She didn't worry about clothes, they could be replaced. She went to the safe after she grabbed a bag and tossed the money and other items in the bag. She had a go to bag ready, she grabbed it and a photo album from her school years and another from her time with and without Dylan. She put them in one of the bags and headed out the door.

She hailed down a cab even though she had her car knowing that he would be looking for her car so she left it behind too. She knew there would be nothing left worth salvaging when he was done. She took the cab to the bus station and got out and went inside where she bought a ticket and walked into the bathroom and left the ticket there. She walked out and went and got into another cab and took it to the train station where she bought another ticket and left it where it could be found also. She then took a cab to the airport in London after she changed her appearance at the train station and got her fake id out and bought a ticket in her alias name to America, she was going home to Beverly Hills. She hoped she would be safe from him there.

CHAPTER ONE

Brenda's plane landed at the airport in LA. She picked up the phone and called her brother. Brandon who was at the Peach Pit with Steve, Kelly, Dylan, Donna, David and Valerie phone rang and he knew it was Brenda.

"Hey Bren, how you doing?"

Everyone looked at Brandon each one curious about how Brenda was doing. They hadn't heard from her in a while. She usually answered her emails, but not for a couple months.

"I need you to come pick me up at LAX."

"You're here? In LA at the airport?"

"Yes, Brandon please hurry."

"I'm on my way." Brandon said.

"Okay, meet me at the food court on the first level. Sit down at a table and I will find you. Don't look for me, I will find you at the food court. Okay?"

"Okay." Brandon thought 'drama queen'.

"Thanks Brandon, see you soon."

"Bye Bren."

"I've got to go. Brenda is at LAX and I am going to pick her up."

"We want to come Brandon." Steve said.

"Okay let's go anyone who wants to come."

"Let's take Nat's van." Dylan said.

"Okay. I'll ask Nat."

"Ask me what?" Nat said from behind Brandon.

"Brenda's at the airport and we want to borrow your van."

"Okay." Nat takes his keys out of his pocket and hands them to Brandon.

"Make sure that Brenda comes and visits me."

"Will do. Let's go guys. Thanks Nat."

They head out and get into Nat's van and head to the airport. They were excited to see Brenda it had been so long since they had seen Brenda. She had not been home for at least a couple years. She had come home once since she left Beverly Hills for London. She always was busy and didn't have much time to chat on the phone or on the internet. They couldn't wait to see her.

Dylan was nervous, the last time that he had seen her he was telling her goodbye after they had spent a couple nights together and she was supposed to have come home after leaving for London for the summer and she never came home.

They were talking excitedly. They wanted to see Brenda and they would soon. They got to the airport and walked to the food court on the first level and couldn't see her.

She was watching them though. She called Brandon's phone and he picked it up and heard Brenda say, "Not that I don't love them, but did you have to bring them with you?"

"They wanted to come. Where are you?"

"Watching you have a seat I will be with you in a minute." Brenda hangs up after she said this.

Brandon sits down and says "Have a seat, Brenda will be out in a minute, she said." They all sit down at the Food Court and ten minutes later they are still waiting and Brenda is watching making sure that no one is watching them. When she figures it's safe, she finally walks down to the food court with her disguise. She gets close to them yet no one recognizes her.

She says to them, "Sorry about the wait."

Brandon looks at his sister and doesn't really recognizes her. "Who are you?"

"Brenda, I will explain, but can we get out of here first." Brenda asked.

"Is that really you?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, do you need me to tell you about a pajama party we had at Casa Walsh for you to believe me."

"Okay, it's you." Kelly laughs.

"Why are you in a disguise?" Brandon asked, he felt danger, but who could be a danger to Brenda she was an actress, maybe a fan.

Brenda also felt it and said "Let's get out of here now!"

"You owe me an explanation." Brandon said "Let's move now."

Brenda and Brandon take off with Brenda holding her go to bag and the other small bag.

The guys except Valerie, who knew who Brenda was, was confused why they were hurrying to get out of the airport but they kept up with Brenda and Brandon.

"Whose car is the closest?" Brenda asked.

"We have Nat's van." Brandon tells her.

"Give me the keys, Brandon."

"No I'll drive. You are a horrible driver."

"Since when? Brandon trust her give her the keys." Val said.

Brandon hands her the keys and she says as soon as Brandon leads Brenda to the van. "Get in now."

Everyone got in not knowing what is going on and wanting to know why Brenda was acting like she was, they had hoped that Brenda's flair for the dramatic was gone. Guess not. This is what they were all thinking except Valerie. Valerie knew who Brenda really was. She had visited Brenda in London and had learned a lot in her time there. About Brenda and about her life, not the acting, but her other life there. Val knew that for Brenda to come back to Beverly Hills in a disguise she knew someone was after Brenda.

They arrive at the Peach Pit and Brenda gets out and looks around and hurries everyone inside just as gunshots ring out. Brenda heard everyone screaming and she called out, "Is anyone hit?"

"No." Everyone said.

"Then shut up."

"Val get me my bag over there." Val gets the bag and brings it to Brenda.

"Now is not the time to worry about your stuff, someone just shot at us." Kelly said, hysterically.

They all are silent when they see what is in the bag. "Why do you have guns in your bag?" Brandon asked.

"Well brother of mine, I can't explain to you until that bastard out there who shot at us is eliminated. Excuse me." Brenda puts a gun in her boots, in the back under her shirt and one in each hand and when she does this which has shocked all of them she walks out the front door and the shooting starts.

"What the hell? Who the hell does she think she is? Rambo?" Dylan asked.

"Sit down and let Brenda do her job." Val said.

"I'm going out there to help her." Steve said.

"If you go out there, you will be jeopardizing her life. You will get her killed."

"How do you know that, Val? How can you be so calm?"

"Because I visited Brenda in London and I know what Brenda does for a living."

"She's an actress about to die." David said, looking out the window.

"No she is no actress guys, she is a government agent. Don't put her in jeopardy by calling attention to her. If you go out there, you will distract her and she will most likely die trying to protect you. Right now she can concentrate on what is going on and not for you guys."

"Val is right." They hear from behind them. Jim and Cindy Walsh walk in from the kitchen. "When we saw what Brenda was fighting we decided the back way was better than Brenda trying to keep us safe to get in the front door."

"Mom, Dad, Val said that Bren is a government agent. She's lying right?"

"No son she's not. This is what Brenda does. She works for the United States not usually this kind of thing, but she is trained to handle this if it ever happened."

"What branch of the government does she work for?"

"She works for the FBI. She is a behavioral analysis. What that means is that she goes from place to place catching serial killers and such. She works out of Scotland Yard in London. I don't know what is going on right now, but I do know that Brenda has been trained to handle situations like this and if you go out there you could get her killed."

"You are not worried why?"

"Because I've seen what Brenda can do. I know that Brenda can handle this and I know that even though she is out there in danger she will come through it because she is very good at what she does. That's why Brandon."

"Why was I never told? Val knew." Brandon said.

"Yes she did and she knew because she visited Brenda in London and found out by coming when a case was going on that she couldn't quit and give to someone else to finish and Val saw what Brenda did. That Brenda was no actress, that Brenda was an agent."

"Why didn't you tell me, Val?" Brandon asked.

"Why would I? If you wanted to know about your sister you should have called her and asked her?"

"I have been busy."

"Yeah with your head up Kelly's ass, and Brenda has been hunting down dangerous criminals and putting them in jail to tell you who has shown his sister that she means very little to him. You have never visited her in London or called her very much, you have a twin sister and you don't show anyone that you have missed her, you just moved on just like Dylan did."

Sirens could be heard and knew they were coming, but her attention was on the gunman and she shot him as a cop got out of his car and took aim at her and she moved just in time to avoid getting shot.

Everyone who was inside came out and saw Brenda avoid getting shot by the cop and she got behind a car to avoid the officer from aiming at her and trying to shoot her.

An angry Jim Walsh said to the young cop, "That is my daughter you just tried to kill and she is a government agent."

"What? Oh no, I'm in a lot of trouble."

"Yes you certainly are. First of all you who came upon a shooting does not know who shot who or why and what do you do, well you are supposed to do if you come up to a situation like the one you did? 1) call for backup 2) check the situation and act accordingly, which you did not do, you did not ask who I was you reacted to a woman with a gun you did not identify yourself ask me to put my gun down you just shot at me a government agent. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing, I screwed up and I was wrong in what I did. I should have identified myself asked you to put the gun you down and listened when you explained to me who you are. I am sorry, agent?"

"Not good enough. You jeopardized months of work on a serial killer that I have been tracking for months. He left me no choice but to kill him and I understand the procedure about handing my gun over that I shot him with but I don't trust an officer who cannot do his job. You jeopardized the public that was here without knowing the situation you rushed into it. Do you have anything else to say Officer?"

"How dare you say something like that to one of my Officers? I don't know who you are but you best apologize to him?"

Brenda takes out her ID and shows it to the Sargent and turns to see him fully. "Is it customary for your officers to rush into a situation and think they know what is going on and trying to shoot the agent that has been tracking a serial killer for months? You jumped to conclusions without knowing the facts, you have heard of those, haven't you? Facts that is what you are supposed to gather before you jump to conclusions that you know nothing about. That Officer as I said tried to shoot me. Now I will not hand over my gun to him or to you. Get me someone who actually has a brain. Do you have someone here who actually uses one?"

"Yes, they do. Hello Special Agent Walsh, I'm sorry about my men they will be taken care of, the Officer that discharged his weapon without thinking of the safety of the people is no longer an Officer of the LAPD as for the ex-Sargent is now a beat cop."

"Sir, that is not fair." He glares at Brenda.

"Not fair, you disregarded procedure, you risked your career by going into a situation you did not know what was going on and you did this in the presence of a Special Agent without finding out who she was. You screwed up and that could have cost lives by supporting your Officer without the Facts. Now I would suggest you go get fitted for a uniform since you will be wearing one for a long while." The Deputy Chief tells the ex-Sargent. They get in their cars after glaring at Brenda who laughs. "The FBI Commander will be here in a few minutes to talk to you about what has happened, until then can I be of assistance?"

"Yes, Sir have someone check on the serial killer I just shot." Brenda tells him which he send someone to do and comes back and tells them he is dead.

A car is pulling up as they speak and Special Agent David Monroe pulls up and steps out of his car and walks over and says "Special Agent Brenda Walsh, what went down here?" Brenda tells him and the Deputy Chief what happened and after he takes the gun that she shot the serial killer with he asks to speak to her privately and so Brenda and Monroe walks off to the side and Monroe says, "I know who you are and what you have accomplished in London and I have an agent leaving us and would like to offer you the job. It's the L.A. Unit Chief position. Will you take it?"

"This is a big decision. How soon do I have to decide?"

"I would like an answer within a week."

"Okay, I will have an answer for you in a week. Thank you for the chance to run my own division, You will have my decision within the week."

"Thank you Special Agent Walsh. Are you going to be sticking around LA for the week?"

"Yes, Sir I have family here and haven't seen them in quite a while."

"Good, I'm glad you will be sticking around here. Special Agent Walsh, I hope you take the job, they could really use someone with your knowledge, I have heard about you and what you have accomplished and that is why I want you as Unit Chief."

"Thank you for the honor. I would like to go see my family now, if that is alright?" "Yes, I will clean this up and have fun Special Agent Walsh and I hope to hear a yes from you shortly."

"Thank you, Sir." Brenda walks away and over to her family and friends.

She knew they were shaken up by what happened. Now it was time to face the music.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
